Prince Hewley
by Darksoulfromheaven
Summary: Angeal is a young prince of a powerful country! He finds himself falling in love with one of his slave, but they're romance is agents the law. What shall the prince do! Drama, romance, action, suspence! Blah blah blah! Might be errors. MIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the kingdom of Ezperanza. Servants within the castle walls were hurrying and working hard, for tonight was the prince's birthday and a huge feast and party was to be held. A young Australian woman scrubs the ballroom's floor along side her younger sister.

"My arms hurt!" whined the youngest as she rubs her wrist and looks at her older sister with pouted lips.

"Don't complain Vanille, just do your chores." scolded the older sister as she glances over her shoulder.

"But Fang-"

"Please don't start Vanille, today is a very important day and everyone is working very hard. So do as your told!" said Fang. Vanille sighs softly and continues to do her chores just as she was instructed.

The lives of these two young women was hard, they barely ate or got enough rest. They were never paid with money, only shelter and more work, but for them, it was enough. After finishing the floors, the two sisters headed into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. Night had already fallen over the lands and the party was already starting, trays of food and drinks were coming in and out of the castle's kitchen constantly. Servants and employees were working hard, in and out of the kitchen, making sure everything was in tip-top shape. Fancy music played outside and the royals were having the time of they're lives.

Fang began to act sluggish, she hasn't eaten in almost a week and the lack of nurturance was starting to kick in. Her stomach complained and asked for food, but she ignored it, hopefully long enough until the night was over and she could eat some of the small left-over's. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't. Fang slips away from the dishes for a brief moment and heads towards the food trays. She knows she's stealing, but one bite or two wouldn't kill the royals. She took two apples from a tray of food that contained fruits, before she could even blink, one of the guards took her wrist roughly in a firm grip. Fang winced.

"How dare you steal from our prince!" shouted the guard loudly. Fang panicked, she broke free from the guard's grip and ran for her dear life. "Stop her! Thief!" yelled the guard as he chased her.

Fang ran pass some servants and was in the ball room, she ran across it, looking back to see if she was still being followed. She trips and falls to the floor, spraining her ankle.

"There she is! Kill her!" yelled the guard that had caught Fang and ran towards her with more guards behind him. Fang covered her head, she closed her eyes tightly as tears dared to fall from her eyes, she waited for death or maybe something worse.

"Stop this madness at once!" yelled a firm and husky voice. Fang dared not to look, she began to sob silently as she waited for an out come. All went silent for a moment.

"Rise woman." said the husky voice. Fang slowly rose her head, her eyes meeting the prince's. She remain silent, shaken up. "I said rise woman." the prince said again, neither harsh or demanding, he simply spoke to Fang caringly, but also maintaining his authority. Fang slowly stud up, wincing loudly at her sprain ankle and falling into the prince's arms. Everyone in the ballroom gasped and muttered at one another.

"F-Forgive me your highness!" said Fang.

"Are you injured?" asked the prince. Fang remain silent, her eyes looking down at the floor. "Are you injured woman?" the prince repeated the question.

"My ankle, it hurts your highness…" said Fang softly.

"Your highness! This slave was caught stealing food from the party! She must be punished!" shouted one of the guards. The prince arched an eye-brow at the guard and then looks down at Fang.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Y-Yes you highness… I-I was very hungry and I..!" said Fang in her soft tone. The prince remain, a smile crosses his face as he looks at Fang with compassionate eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said;

"Come and sit beside me."

"But your Majesty-"

"Enough of you! Leave us to enjoy the party." ordered the prince. Without another word and a bow, the guards left. The prince took Fang over his shoulder, helping her sit beside his thrown. Fang remain silent, she dared not look at the prince, surely after tonight she would be punished, or so she thought. The prince kneeled before the woman and took her injured ankle in his hands. "Does it hurt a lot?" asked the prince. Fang shakes her head.

"No your highness." she said.

"Call me Angeal." he said.

"I-I couldn't have the pleasure." muttered Fang.

"But you will." smiled Angeal. Fang looks up at the prince, her cheeks turning red as she stares at his handsome face. "Now, wait here, I'll be right back." said Angeal as he got up on his feet walks away. After a moment, Angeal returns with someone at his side. A red headed man, his hair was longish and he wore an elegant black tux, similar to the one the prince was wearing, only with a red vest.

"A slave? You told me it was a maiden." said the red headed man.

"And a maiden she is." said Angeal as he narrowed his eyes at the other man. The red head rolls his eyes and kneeled before Fang.

"Where does it hurt?" the man asked.

"My ankle." she said. The man started to examine, rubbing his fingers over the sprained area.

Fang winced loudly.

"It doesn't seem to be broken, just a sprain. She'll be able to walk by tomorrow if she keeps her foot elevated." said the man as he placed Fang's foot down. The red headed man stud and faced Angeal. "I recommend you bandage that ankle." he added. The prince nods.

"Many thanks Genesis." said Angeal. Genesis nods politely and heads back to the party. Angeal quickly turns to one of the servant and asks for some bandages, the servant nods and did so. He then sat on his thrown, beside Fang. Fang remain silent, still un-sure of what might happen after the party was over. She worried most about being thrown out the castle, no job, food, or shelter, she surely be rapped or kidnapped out in the streets.

"Are you hungry?" asked the prince. She glances at the prince.

"N-No your highness. I'm fine." her stomach said otherwise. The price chuckles.

" Your more than welcomed to eat. You look famished." he smiled.

"I-I couldn't, not after what I…" she muttered, her eyes looking down.

"Oh please, us royal have more than enough food to give away." said Angeal as he stud from his thrown and turns to Fang. "Now come along."

He took Fang in his arms bridal style, all eyes were on them. Some stare and muttered as they made way out of the party and into the balcony. Angeal sat Fang on the thick railings, smiling at her and giving her an apple, the very apple she had tried to steal. Fang flushed in embarrassment.

"Your highness…" she whispered.

"I said, call me Angeal." said the prince. Fang couldn't help but smile at him. Angeal placed the apple gently in Fang hands. Fang looks down, then at Angeal. They're eyes meet. "I'd hate to see such a beautiful woman go hungry. Now please eat."

Fang chuckles.

"Thank you, but I'm not beautiful." she said.

"Say's who?" Angeal arches an eye brow.

"Many people." she frowns.

"Well they're wrong. Your very beautiful." Angeal blushed.

"Thank you…' whispered Fang.

Angeal leaned agent her soft lips, kissing her gently and blissfully. They both closed they're eyes and shared a sweet and loving kiss.

And so, the forbidden romance began.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! This is probably the first and only AngealxFang fanfic. Which I really think is stupid cause I think this crossover couple is awesome! Anyways, please review and yaddayadda! I worked very hard on this piece so please taking 5 second of your stinking life to write a review. Thanks!<strong>

**~ With love, Sakura Walker.**


	2. ATTENTION!

**Dear beloved and sexy readers! ;D I am every so sorry for the long ass wait, but I am afraid that my computer's hard drives had been fucked up! My father and me are have taken it to be repaired! So hopefully I shall be able to continue this fanfics very soon! Thank you all for your patience and subscriptions! With love and hope... Sakura Walker. :3**


End file.
